A mission for Pakkun
by Numia
Summary: Oh yeah. Now Pakkun could definitely understand why Kakashi liked this ordinary chuunin school teacher.  Beware: FemIruka, femNaru, Gai/Oc


Pakkun knew that the boss was somewhat insane; he was a Jounin after all and all Jounin are insane. Kakashi had sent him on many scouting mission before. Some of them were strange, like that time Kakashi made the whole pack find the "sock monster" that was supposedly stealing his socks from the Laundromat. But this mission that the boss had sent him on now was absurd.

He was a nin-hound! He was trained for the toughest, deadliest mission the village could hand out. He was not trained to sit like a regular dog and watch (spy on) a Chuunin school teacher; no matter how "Voluptuous, sexy, cute, sexy, beautiful, sexy, etc…" (These were the boss's exact words describing said school teacher). Pakkun sniffed; the only really appealing thing about Iruka-sensei, he decided, was that she smelled good (unlike most ninja). Other than that, he did not understand why the boss was so interested.

Pakkun grumbled low in his throat. This was so stupid; the boss definitely owed him a nice steak after this. He lowered his pug head onto his front paws as he continued to stare through the classroom window. Sooner or later he had to begin part two of this mission which was to determine any obstacles that could prevent the boss from "wooing" Iruka. Pakkun hoped, for the sake of the village, that there was not any.

But he spoke to soon, because a silver haired man, who was not his boss, just strutted into the classroom. The man sat on Iruka's desk a little too close to the teacher for Pakkun's liking. Iruka did not seem to mind at all so Pakkun's worry began to grow. However, being a good, if not the best, nin-hound, he could not jump to conclusions. He had to find out who that man was and what he was to Iruka.

Pakkun jumped from his perch in the cherry blossom tree outside the classroom. He was going to sniff around for someone to interrogate about the mystery man before he resorted to shifting through classified shinobi files. And he considered himself lucky when he heard someone approaching.

A small blond haired girl rounded the corner. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets, her back slouched. Her two, little pigtails swayed as she shuffled closer to where Pakkun was. Pakkun's excellent hearing picked up the mumbles of the small girl (something about hating this Sasuke kid.) She was most likely a student at the academy so Pakkun hoped she would know something.

"Psst," he whispered.

The little girl's head popped up, "Huh?"

Pakkun trotted closer, "Down here!"

"You can talk!" The little screeched when she looked down at Pakkun.

"Hush!" Pakkun chopped down on the white shirt the girl was wearing a practically threw both of them into the bushes just as Iruka and mystery man turned to look out the window.

"Owie," Naruto rubbed her head, "what wrong with you?"

"Look over here Kid," Pakkun beckoned her over, "look into that classroom."

Naruto crawled over beside Pakkun and peeked out of the bush. "That's Iruka-sensei's classroom," she whispered.

Pakkun sniffed, "I know that! I want to know who the man is!"

Naruto's mouth drew into a scowl, "That's Mizuki-sensei. He and Iruka-sensei are friends. Sakura-chan says they are more than friends; that they are 'lovers' and are probably going to get married and have children, but I hope not because…."

Pakkun tuned out Naruto's babbling on how Mizuki always interfered with "Iruka-sensei and Naruto-chan ramen time". 'The boss is not going to like this…' He thought.

His thoughts were severed though when another female entered the classroom. She had straight bangs, hair braided down her back, and not as good smelling as Iruka. But then Pakkun saw that Mizuki had embraced this new woman and kissed her cheek. 'Phew, Konoha is saved!' Pakkun cheered inside his head.

"That's gross," Naruto commented upon seeing Mizuki and that woman kiss.

"Agreed," Pakkun nodded. He stalled to sniff the air when a familiar scent approached. The boss was near.

He ran out of the bush leaving behind a confused Naruto. Pakkun spotted Kakashi walking towards the academy with Gai-san at his side. The academy doors opened and a few kids ran out (detention was over) and started hollering about games and such. Iruka-sensei walked out behind some of them. Her messenger bag draped on one shoulder, she started walking down the path. She noticed Kakashi and Gai. She waved as she approached and stopped right in front of them.

"Kakashi-san, Gai-san, good afternoon," She bowed low out of respect.

Kakashi was about to respond when Gai suddenly pushed him out of the way. "Iruka-sensei," the green man shouted, "your youthfulness is glowing ever so brightly on this glorious spring day!"

Iruka blinked, "Oh, um thank you?"

"I must inquire," Gai continued, "as to the whereabouts of the ever youthful, ever beautiful Mei-san?"

"Oh! She's cleaning up the track area right about now."

"Yosh!" Like a gust of wind, Gai was gone.

Iruka brought her attention back to Kakashi. The man looked despondent: Eye blank, hands in pocket, slouched, not even reading his beloved porn. "Are you okay Kakashi-san? It looked like he pushed you a little hard."

"Maa," Kakashi's eyes turned into that upside-down 'U', "I'm fine Iruka-sensei…"

Pakkun decided it was time to make his presence known, "Yo," he barked.

Iruka and Kakashi looked down at him. "Pakkun," Kakashi started, "what are you doing here?"

'Like you don't know' Pakkun grumbled inside his head. "I was playing with a kid, for exercise." Pakkun stated as Naruto came running up to the trio.

"Thank you for keeping Naruto out of trouble," Iruka bowed her head at the dog. Then she was promptly glomped by said blond girl.

"Ramen time, Iruka-sensei!"

'That little girl certainly has a set of lungs on her' Pakkun thought. "I want food too!" He gruffed.

"Oh, of course!" Iruka clapped her hands, "I want to get you something for keeping Naruto occupied. Perhaps a ham-bone?"

Now Pakkun was beginning to see why the boss liked this woman.

"You are more than welcome to join us as well Kakashi-san, after all Pakkun is your dog."

Kakashi, who was silent this whole time, (partially because he was socially awkward and partially because he was too busy molesting Iruka with his eye) nodded, "I'd be honored Iruka-sensei. I'll even pay the bill."

Pakkun could tell that his boss was forming a plan. Kakashi was not called a genius for nothing. The man probably did not even have his wallet. Pakkun was startled as he was suddenly picked up and enfolded into Iruka's arms.

"Your fur is so soft, Pakkun-san," Pakkun sighed as Iruka began scratching his back and ears. Iruka's appeal was growing ever so slightly in his book. The four started their trek to Ichiraku ramen: Naruto was bugging Kakashi with questions and stories of how she was going to be Hokage someday. Kakashi bantered back with teasing remarks. Iruka would occasionally chime in when things got out of hand.

"Pakkun!" Iruka started, "The pads of your feet are so soft as well!"

Oh yeah. Pakkun could definitely now see why Kakashi liked this ordinary school teacher so much.

So, this is just something I wanted to fool around with. I love the idea of FemIruka, femNaru, femGaara, femSai (I like to pair him/her with Yamato because it's cute.)! Not that I don't love yaoi, because I do, but sometimes you just want something different. Hope y'all aren't gonna be pissed with the Gai/OC thing, because that's what Mei is, an OC. I created her, not to be a major character, but I was going to write something and have her as Lee's older sister (but only the males acquire the eyebrows) and have Gai fall in love. She wouldn't be overbearing and wouldn't be anything more than a teacher. I just feel like Gai and Lee need some love. Mostly Gai, because when I have my way Lee gets his loving from Gaara. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
